1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for personal transportation. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to apparatus and method for carrying bicycles on vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle carrier racks are typically mounted on the exterior of a motor vehicle to support bicycles, skis, surf boards, kayaks, etc., above the ground. In a typical installation, these racks are permanently attached to the motor vehicle and are constructed of rigid frame members having arms extending horizontally for supporting objects such as bicycles. However, there are problems associated with such racks associated with their weight, inflexible structure, difficulty of movement and/or adjustment, immobility, complexity of construction and/or assembly, proliferation of straps, an impairment of access to the vehicle.